1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to image processing neural networks in general, and systems and methods for training an image processing neural network without human selection of features in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available image processing neural networks require that a user define features that are to be used for general object recognition. Fine tuning of those features is also performed by the user. User interaction allows for human error. Additionally, it excludes objects, which do not have features constructed for them, from being the target of recognition. Each target object must have features that correspond to those selected by the user. Consequently, currently available image processing neural networks are not capable of being trained without human selection of features.